militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bezaleel Taft, Sr.
|death_date= |image= |caption= |birth_place=Uxbridge, Massachusetts |death_place=Uxbridge, Massachusetts |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance=United States of America |branch=Continental Army Massachusetts Militia |serviceyears=1775-1780 |rank=Captain |unit=Worcester 9th Company |commands=Worcester 9th Company |battles=Battles of Lexington and Concord, American Revolution |laterwork=Massachusetts state legislator Massachusetts state senate }} Bezaleel Taft, Sr. (November 3, 1750 – June 21, 1839) was an American Revolutionary War soldier, Captain and American legislator from Uxbridge, Massachusetts. Early life Bezaleel Taft, Sr. was born to Lydia Chapin Taft and Josiah Taft at Uxbridge on 3 November 1750. He had six siblings. He went to school in Uxbridge and grew up in the immediate pre-Revolutionary War period in the Massachusetts colony. His mother Lydia Chapin Taft, was America's First Woman Voter in 1756 when young Bezaleel was just six years old. His father, Captain Josiah Taft, had fought in the French and Indian Wars, and died of natural causes when young Bezaleel just was 6. His father died immediately prior to his mother's historic vote using her late husband Josiah's proxy in the important open town meeting Town Election to support the French and Indian War effort. Josiah had been a member of the Massachusetts General Court, or legislature of the colony in 1753, the year that Bezaleel was just 3 years of age. Bezaleel Taft, Sr., was a loyal federalist. Military service He was a soldier who fought in the American Revolutionary War and held the rank of Captain. He marched in the Lexington Alarm of April 19, 1775. Marriage and children After fighting in the Revolutionary war, he married Sara Richardson Taft. Their son Bezaleel Taft, Jr was born 8 September 1780. Their children are listed as Abigail, Bezaleel Taft, Jr, Sarah (Sally), Caleb and Chloe Taft. Legislative career and family life Bezaleel followed his father's footsteps and was elected to the Massachusetts General Court after the United States gained its independence from Great Britain. He served in the state legislature as a representative and in the senate for over 30 years. His son, Bezaleel Taft, Jr, would also serve in the Massachusetts General Court, and in the state Senate. He also served on various state commissions, Boards and the executive council. Bazaleel Taft's 1794 "Georgian" architectural style home, is today a fine eating establishment south of Uxbridge center. A Hessian sword is embedded in the wall of this home, as partial evidence that British "Hessian" Forces, once passed through the historic Blackstone River Valley during the American Revolutionary War. The famous Taft family in America descended from a common ancestor, Robert Taft, Sr, Bazaleel Taft, Sr.'s great grandfather. Robert Taft, Sr's first homestead was in Mendon, in what later became the town of Uxbridge. The Taft family is a dynasty in American politics in a number of states, throughout the USA, but especially in Ohio. William Howard Taft, President of the United States, was from this same family. His death and later uses of the mansion Bezaleel Taft, Sr., known also as Hon. Bezaleel Taft, Sr. died at the age of 89 on June 21, 1839, at Uxbridge after a long and distinguished career in public service. The Honorable Bezaleel Taft, Sr.'s home Today Honorable Bezaleel Taft's home is listed on the National Historic Register. It has the Georgian architecture style, as does his son's home nearby, Elmshade. Both homes were well known in the Taft family for family reunions. The house is located on South Main Street in Uxbridge, on Massachusetts Route 122 at the intersection with the Northern Terminus of Massachusetts Route 146A. Today this home has been renovated and converted into an upscale dining facility, circa 1968, which retains the original house with the addition of large banquet facilities which can serve hundreds. The house operated as a banquet and restaurant facility for 40 years, closing in 2008 due to the poor economy. The property is also listed under the Category of: Registered Historic Places in Massachusetts. Local legends about this home and findings During renovations for a restaurant a Hessian sword was found in one of the walls, supporting a local legend that German mercenaries had visited the property as they marched through the Blackstone Valley during the Revolutionary War. The renovations uncovered a number of 'cubby holes' throughout the mansion, constructed for no apparent reason, which supported another local legend that hiding spots were designed to conceal escaped slaves on the Underground Railroad to Canada. See also *Taft family *The Tafts of Mendon and Uxbridge Notes External links *Bezaleel Taft, Sr. House, now the Cocke n' Kettle, Historic Corridor Category:1750 births Category:1839 deaths Category:People from Massachusetts Category:Massachusetts militiamen in the American Revolution Category:Massachusetts State Senators Category:People with name suffixes